My No, OUR Princess's and Princes!
by CrazyAnimeOtaku
Summary: Haruhi is now 17 and has changed very well in the last two years, but amazingly the hosts didn't notice because she wore baggier clothes. Well how about a sudden twist for the beautiful princess huh? What if she saved 4 kids, and suddenly then want her to be their 'mom? What painful experiences did they go to? Who would they like the 'dad' to be? Is Haruhi falling in love, with...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Please let me remind you that this plot is completely plot-less! I just had an idea and I knew I had to get the first chapter before the idea washes away! So I am sorry if it doesn't suit your taste! Gomen!

Pairing is unconfirmed because I will put up a poll, but that's for later chapters!

Please review, if you would want me to continue that story!

Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC!

* * *

**My- No, OUR Princess's and Prince's!**

Haruhi Fujioka, a 17 year-old commoner that lives in her small cramped apartment with her dad, who is a transvestite that works all day. Not that she had a problem with that. She goes to school anyways, so she doesn't feel lonely, especially with her best friends by her side.

"Mom, Dad, I'll be off now!" The brunette slipped on her loafers, grabbed a piece of toast and waved before running out the door.

Ranka stuck out his head from his room and sighed, "We love you too honey! Be careful!" He yelled, not-believing that his daughter heard it.

She was growing up so fast, and so beautiful. He thought. Her face has certainly become way prettier and sharper since two years ago when he joined Ouran. He even heard from Kyouya that some people were starting to notice her as a girl, but of course that was denied.

He remembered that once when he was doing their laundry, that her bra size went up 2 sizes and he was depressed that she didn't bring him to bra shopping with her! They could've brought much sexier bras rather than those plain nude ones!

Since she grew to a C and her curves were somehow Beyonce-like curves, probably because of those trainings that Mori and Huni were giving her since she was attacked at the beach, Haruhi started wearing ACE bandages and the uniform she had was baggy on her, since their wasn't really anyway to hide curves unless you wear something bigger than your normal size.

He was still amazed on how none of the hosts noticed this, in particular that they were with her during the years she grew, but he's not that surprised seeing that his daughter still hardly cared about her looks, which was a big let down to him because he totally wanted to dress her up!

Oh and did he mention that Haruhi started wearing a wig similar to her pixie cut?

Are you asking why?

It's because Ranka wouldn't let her cut it! She had a woman's body, so why waste it by cutting your hair?!

By the way, the host club doesn't know about that either, because if they did, he was sure that blonde idiot that calls himself 'king' will 'accidentally' rip it 'off'.

He surely wouldn't be bewildered that all of the hosts fall in love with her. She is an intelligent, beautiful, caring and funny (because of her bluntness) type of girl.

Squealing, Ranka day-dreamt on how his son-in-law would be a rich bachelor! He was totally hyped up!

* * *

"Almost there! Come on Haruhi!" The intelligent girl panted. She was used to this, but today she had to run extra fast because she stopped by at the shop to get some instant coffee for the costumers today.

Going pass the slow steady flowing river, Haruhi heard children screaming and crying at the bottom.

"Help, please help!" The little girl, who was holding the other 3's hands were shouting as loud as she can.

Haruhi looked around and saw that people just walked straight pass the commotion! Heartless bastards! It would even be worse if they were rich. She angrily thought.

Without thinking about the grocery she was carrying, she dropped it on the pavement, letting the glass which held the grinded coffee crack, and ran to the children, taking off her blazer, bag and shoes on the way, throwing it on the grassy ground.

At least she can swim.

So that's exactly what she done.

Letting school slip off her mind, she quickly dove in the calm deep fresh river, letting her clothes get soaked and swam to the floating wood that amazingly held 4 children like they were nothing.

Haruhi looked up and saw that they were younger than 5 years old. What kind of stupid parents do this? She could clearly say they were abandoned because of the state they were in right now.

Putting her thoughts aside, she tried to pull the wood, but it suddenly got caught into the long-branch that was hanging at the side. She growled, why now?

"Please listen, I need to get two of you to safety first okay? And then after I'll get the other two, understood?" She instructed them nicely, with a smile on her face.

The children felt instantly calm and protected when they saw her face. They thought she was such a pretty and kind woman.

"Okay sweethearts, which two are going first?" Haruhi asked, holding the 4 children's hands comfortingly.

"Onee-chan, can Sana and Aki go first? So if you leave them for a minute Aki will be able to protect Sana!" The little girl who yelled help earlier suggested shyly.

Haruhi grinned, ignoring the fact that the water was freezing cold and the air was starting to get a bit breezy. "Of course sweetie, grab my hand Sana-chan and Aki-kun. Please bear with the cold for a minute until I get you safely on the ground, Kay?" She held out her pale white hands and the boy and girl held it.

Haruhi grabbed them and held them by their waist while swimming to the green grass as fast as she can.

When they reached it, Haruhi quickly gave her blazer to the shaking children and sat them under the Sakura tree.

"NEE-CHAN!"

The brunette quickly turned around and saw that the wood was starting to break loose. If it does then it'll be trouble, since the flow of this river is the way to the sewer.

Haruhi hurriedly jumped in and swam to the other two, just getting there in time she grabbed their waists, pulled them into her arms and held them above the water while she swam back to land.

As they reached the ground, Haruhi panted. "Are you 4 alright? Are you hurt? Are you hungry?" She panicked, checking the children for any cuts and bruises or some big injury.

The 4 got on their feet, wobbled a bit and walked their way towards Haruhi, hugging her tightly as her wig fell and her hair went down, showing her shiny long mid-back wet brunette hair.

"Thank you, nee-chan." The girl whispered in her ear thankfully.

Haruhi's heart melted at the children's action and she hugged them back.

"Brrrr..." The little girl, Sana, all of a sudden gritted her teeth.

Haruhi unlocked their arms around her and remembered that she had a blanket with her. Truthfully it was for Huni-sempai, but these kids needed it way more.

Grabbing her bag, she shuffled through it and found 5 packets of Skittles 3 water bottles, 2 small pillows that can unfold and the big bunny blanket.

Haruhi inhaled and exhaled, thankfully she had enough things for the kids.

Laying out the 2 pillows, Haruhi told them to put their heads down, and as the kids rested, she threw on the blanket over them, making them murmur a thanks to her once again.

Picking up the packet, she gave one to each of them and told them to sit up while eating and drinking for a few minutes.

"Are you sure, you kids are alright? Can you please tell me your names?" Haruhi asked.

The little girl who was the only girl, who talked since they met, introduced for the rest. "My name is Hana, Onee-chan!" She grinned cutely, showing her 2 front teeth being toothless.

"This is Sana, my twin. She doesn't talk very much though." She pointed at Sana, then pointing to the boy on Haruhi's left side.

"He's Cain, he's our younger brother!" She told her and then finally landing her small chubby finger in front of the boy who looked a lot like Cain.

"And He's Aki, Cain's twin and also our brother!" She said and pointed at her this time.

Haruhi understood this gesture but let Hana talk, "What about you Onee-chan?"

"My name is Haruhi, sweetie." She softly said, ruffling everyone's hair affectionately.

"Mommy." Cain mumbled and Haruhi turned her attention to him, not catching what he said.

"Sorry Cain, can you please repeat that? I didn't hear." She asked him to repeat and Cain's head lowered.

"Mommy..." He said clearly and water came down from his cheeks.

Mommy? But I'm not their mother. She sadly wondered.

"I'm sorry-"Haruhi got cut off with a pair of arms around her neck, and the sound of sobbing filled her ears.

"I want you to be my mommy!" Cain cried in her chest and Haruhi looked at him lovingly and hugged him back, "But you've only met me..." she whispered.

"We want you to be mommy!" Aki soon joined after, with Sana, then Hana.

What kind of hell did these sweet kids go through? She pondered, let the four of them rest on her lap.

After an hour of crying and hugging, the 2 sets of twins slept on her lap with the bunny blanket around them.

With everything that happened so far, she forgotten about school... SCHOOL! It suddenly screamed in her mind and she gasped. She completely ignored the fact that she had school. But she believed that these kids, were way important than school right now.

She rested a bit and thought that she couldn't go to school today because she couldn't leave the kids alone...

Looking down at them, she looked at their peaceful smiling faces. She studied them and noticed that Sana and Hana both had a head of raven hair with a full fringe that fell on top of their forehead and they were clearly identical. Haruhi giggled, like Hikaru and Kaoru she thought.

She could tell Sana and Hana apart easily though. She was sure that they were so much different than each other. It is pretty obvious is it not?

She then gazed at Cain and Aki, and again, they were also identical and they had the same colour of hair as their older siblings. Their hair was going sideways though. Which she thought was pretty cute! She smiled and kissed their foreheads.

From what she knows so far, they were a lovely bunch of kids. But what grudge did the mother have on her own children? She thought.

Not even noticing the time pass and flow by, she herself fell asleep and the new family lay against the soft grass looking like a family that was painted and hanged onto the museum wall.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I will be reminding you in every chapter that this plot is completely plot-less! I am sorry if you have read it and did not like it! Gomen!

Oh and guess what! I got my first three reviews and it was so heart-warming to read them! So shout-out to **NaNa777****, ****Block Out The Noise and Rosalind du Coudray**! Thank you very much for being my first 3 reviewers! I appreciate it so much!

**Block Out The Noise** – I love the idea you gave me, I absolutely enjoyed it! I will be doing that in a future chapter but a little differently! Again I am sorry if my writing does not suit your taste, but I appreciate that you gave me a wonderful idea! Arigato! And also thank you for pointing out that I had a few mistakes! I read over it and it turned out that I did! Hehehehe, silly me!

Let me also say, that the polls will not be up until Haruhi gets a bit of alone time with each of the hosts, if you know what I'm saying. *wink* *wink*

Please review if you want me to continue too! I would love it! Now onto the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC, but I do own the 2 sets of adorable twins!

* * *

**My- No, OUR Princess's and Prince's!**

It was a sunny afternoon with the Sakura trees in full bloom. The 6 hosts (minus Haruhi) were sitting, well more like twitching, on the chairs while talking with their designated guests.

They all had a few minutes of hosting left, and during that they were all hoping that they would have seen the teenage pixie haired brunette come in through the door soon and say, "Sorry I'm late! I was busy studying!" or "Sorry I'm late, I fell asleep in the library!" but she didn't.

According to the twins, Haruhi didn't show up for school today and that suddenly got everyone very worried. Imagine it. Haruhi. Miss. School... completely impossible right! They all knew that even if she was sick, she wouldn't tell anyone and push herself. That's the kind of girl they knew Haruhi is. It is pretty rare to find those girls that are like her these days.

They didn't mind that she was flat chested, looks like a boy and could be really mean, without her noticing it of course, with her words.

They found her intriguing... very intriguing indeed.

"I am sorry ladies, but the host club will be now closed for business. Tamaki and the twins will lead you to the door. You are welcome to come again tomorrow, and we will assure you that our natural host will be here." Kyouya announced and the girl's awhed and got led out by the king and the princes'.

Once no other girl was left, they closed the door and plopped down in the couches tiredly.

"Man that was hard. We had to double our costumer's today because Haruhi wasn't in!" Hikaru complained, loosening his tie and un-buttoning the two top buttons of his shirt.

Kaoru swatted the sweat in his forehead off, "Yeah, maybe she got held up by something..."

Tamaki gasped, "OH NO! WHAT IF SHE GOT HIT BY A CAR? OR DROWNED BY THE RIVER? OR- OR GOT KIDNAPPED! MOMMY, CALL THE POLICE, THE AMBULANCE, RANKA-SAN! QUICK!" He yelled, panicking all around the room, mumbling about his daughter being in danger.

"Takashi, is Haru-chan in trouble?" Huni looked up to his cousin with Usa-chan in his arms and tears threatening to come out from his eyes and Mori shook his head.

Kyouya sighed irritatingly he was so going to add debt to Haruhi's account. "Tamaki, shut up. I tried calling Ranka but his phone was off. Haruhi doesn't have a phone, and so I called my police troop. They would be able to find her in a few hours, so don't panic." He calmly said, closing his black book with a loud clack.

"Kyou-chan, could we visit Haru-chan's house?" Huni asked excitedly, making the twins and the stupid idiot's eyes glint.

They all, except for Mori, looked at him with their puppy dog eyes and the shadow king grumbled. He was sure Haruhi wouldn't want these idiots in her house again, but since they done those eyes, he couldn't say no. "Damn puppies." He mumbled under his breath. He nodded hesitatingly and they cheered.

"Takashi, let's go get 3 strawberry cakes for to bring!" Huni jumped up and down, pulling the big giant man to the kitchen.

The twins looked at each other evilly, "Let's go get some clothes from the changing rooms to dress up Haruhi in!" They excitedly ran to the changing rooms.

"I'll go get some books for my dear daughter to read! She will love her daddy now!" Tamaki day-dreamt, skipping to the books section in the room with a big smiled on his face.

Kyouya shook his head and felt sorry for Haruhi, she was going to be mad and he knows it.

Her face would be scrunched up cutely and her eyebrows would be slanted angrily. Her fists would shake tempting to punch them. She was adorable when she was mad. Not that he would say that out loud. She was always cute. She would never be not cute, stupid cute! He thought, while standing up.

He knew if the other hosts heard that... He would be in the hospital right now. Not that he minded. His family did own hospitals around here, so he wouldn't have to pay. No problem at all. But he didn't want to be broken at this moment... he had a life to live.

* * *

Haruhi looked around the baby section and got whatever she needed for the 2 sets of twins. She looked at different baby formulas, diapers, strollers, toys, food, clothes and etc.

Thank goodness she had enough money for all of them because Kyouya gave her, her gold credit card that held the money she earned from the club. She couldn't be any more thankful to him.

Earlier on before the 5 of them went shopping, Haruhi had to take them home so they can change and eat proper food.

When she came home, she noticed that her dad wasn't there anymore because he went to work already.

She trotted them on the chairs and cooked them rice and miso soup for a quick lunch. Then after they were finished, they all bathed so they wouldn't catch a cold.

Haruhi then changed them into some of her old 5 year old clothes which her father surprisingly kept after all these years and stuffed their old torn clothes into the wash with the pillows and the bunny blanket.

After they were all finished and ready to go, Haruhi grabbed her red Gucci bag which she got from the twins last year for her birthday and held 'her' children's hand while they made their way to the commoners shopping mall.

She noticed while she was on her way there, that people stared at them in awe, but then again she wondered why?

Snapping out of her flashback, Haruhi felt a tug on her skirt. Looking down she saw Sana rubbing her eyes tiredly. The brunette smiled and lifted her up letting Sana's head instantly fall on her shoulders. She was that tired? Haruhi thought.

"Cain, Aki, Hana! Come on! Let's go buy the stroller before I have to carry all 4 off you!" Haruhi giggled while the kids quickly ran up to her and held her skirt tightly.

Walking to the stroller section, a worker saw them and went to their aid. "Hello Mrs and kids, my name is Mitsuo and I will be your helper today. Now how can I help you?" He grinned, bowing.

"Please raise your head Mitsuo-san. No need to do that at all!" Haruhi laughed, filling her children's ears like music.

Mitsuo raised his head and cheekily chuckled, while scratching his head. "Sorry, Mrs..."

Haruhi's eyes widened, Mrs? Oh yeah... "Just call me Haruhi." She said.

"Okay, Haruhi-san-"The beautiful brunette cut him off.

"Without the san at the end please." She amusedly looked at him.

He nodded and led them to the 4-seater stroller section. "So Haruhi, I'm guessing they're their twins?" She agreed.

"Yeah, the one in my arms sleeping is Sana her twin is Hana, who is hiding behind me. Also the boys are Cain and Aki." She introduced, but the 3 kids hid behind her shyly.

Mitsuo beamed, "They're shy eh?" Haruhi nodded.

"My little brother is like that too! Anyways, here are the strollers that might be good for the bunch! This is the one I personally like, and luckily it's the cheapest out of all of these," He pointed at the blue stroller with 2 medium kid's bag which holds their necessities.

"This also can fold up, so if you have a car it can be easily stuffed in the back. It is also very easy to clean, and the straps can only be unlocked by an adult, like you, plus the canopies are removable, and it can protect them from wind, rain, UV rays or anything of some sort," He said.

"Oh yeah, and there's a little storage at the back and you can put the brakes on it by stepping on the button by the wheels." He finished, taking a big breath in, making Haruhi look pleased and gleam.

"How much?" She asked, feeling Sana stir a bit.

Mitsuo grabbed the tag and read it out loud. "20,000 yen." Haruhi happily said yes and so, he took it out and brought it to the counter where she can pay for it.

"Card or cash?" He asked, assembling the stroller for Haruhi because he could see the kids were starting to get worn out.

"Card please, and thank you Mitsuo-san." She said, as he finished opening the stroller and cutting the tag off, then walking behind the counter to scan her card.

Haruhi carefully laid Sana on the right side of the stroller, then picking up Hana to go on the left. She then carried Cain to the bottom right and Aki on the bottom left. After they were all strapped in, they fell asleep.

"Cute kids and they're obedient so you're lucky. You're the greatest mother I've met since I've worked here! I mean the others were just mean and very bossy." Mitsuo said, giving her the two medium baby bags and her credit card with the receipt.

Haruhi chuckled, "Thanks I guess. I've got to go buy the kids diapers, toys and some other necessities now. See you later!" She waved, stuffing her red Gucci bag with the card and receipt then hanging it on the handle where the straps of the baby bags were sitting.

As Mitsuo looked at her disappearing silhouette, he grinned, "Whoever her husband is... You're such a lucky man, man!" Then he went off welcoming other costumers.

* * *

"Mitzuru-chan~! When are you going to invite Haruhi here again?" Ranka asked as he cleaned the tables of the huge pension.

Mitzuru twirled, "This summer~! It would be lucky if she brings those handsome friends of hers again!" He giggled.

"I know! I can't believe my daughter are friends with lots of handsome bachelors, yet she isn't interested in them~!" The red-head sobbed while putting the dirty dishes on the counter to wash later.

His friend sadly agreed, "Yeah... I haven't seen Haruhi for like 2 years now! It's been too long! Have you told her you've been coming here every few weeks?"

Ranka shook his head, "Nope, she would kill me! I don't want my beautiful face to be beaten up, especially since she started taking karate and judo!"

Mitzuru gaped at him, "What?! She must be in shape then!"

"Yeah, her boob size went up to a C and she has wonderful curves that I'm so jealous of!" Ranka wailed.

"Why can't we be beautiful?" Mitzuru sighed.

"We are, I mean have you seen those looks we get?" Ranka winked, pushing the chairs in.

"Ooh, yeah! We are the prettiest women in the world!" The two men laughed loudly and skipped around the pension.

* * *

"Achoo!" Haruhi sniffed while looking through the blanket and pillow section. "Ah, my allergies must be coming up." She said, ignoring the fact that she kind of felt that someone was talking about her.

* * *

Shivers went down the host club's spines as they all changed their clothes into casual ones before going to Haruhi's house.

"Did someone curse us?" Kaoru wondered out loud, making everyone look at him.

Hikaru looked at him weirdly, "Why would you say that Kaoru?" He asked his twin.

"I dunno, it was just in my mind, but we all shivered at the same time..." He pointed out.

Tamaki hid behind his best friend frighteningly, "OH MY GOD, IT MIGHT BE NEKOZAWA-SEMPAI! EVERYONE TAKE COVER!" He yelled in Kyouya's ear.

"Tama-chan, even though we hide we can't run away from it." Huni said, hugging his bunny tightly.

Mori grunted in response and Kyouya slapped Tamaki in the head.

"Idiot, don't scream in my ear unless you want to pay for ear damage and a hearing aid." He glared at his so called best friend through his glasses, making Tamaki go into his emo corner.

"And please do not grow mushrooms at my house Tamaki."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I will be reminding you in every chapter that this plot is completely plot-less! I am sorry if you have read it and did not like it! Gomen!

The polls will also not be up yet! You will find out when!

Thank you for reviewing **Sparklefaith, LittleLiar666**, **ChibiDevil098**, **Ruka-Yuuya**, **Naruhinalov3 **and **MidnightVampress**! I enjoyed reading them!

**LittleLiar666-** Their age will be known in this chapter, plus thank you for telling me about the formulas! Truth is, I don't know anything about them! Hehehehe!

Please review if you want me to continue! Arigato!

Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC, but I do own Sana, Hana, Cain, Aki and some new characters will and had showed up!

* * *

**My- No, OUR Princess's and Prince's!**

"Mommy, Aki and Cain are hungry!" A small little girl with raven coloured tiny pigtails on each side of her head and a toothless smile, told a young brunette who was busy cutting up carrots.

Haruhi looked down and laid her sharp knife at against the wall at the back of the counter to avoid anyone from reaching it, especially the kids, and followed the young girl who was pulling the end of her maxi dress to the living room.

When she entered, it only took her a few seconds to reach the area since it was just across, she saw two 3 year old boys, in the middle of the living room, crying their hearts out, and so Haruhi quickly went to their aid.

Worried emotions came bubbling up inside her, and her face said that she was completely concerned. She bent down and tied her hair up in a messy ponytail, so it wouldn't be caught in anyone's face or mouth, and picked up the 2 crying twins, letting them cry on her shoulder as Sana and Hana each went to their brothers side and patted their backs.

"There, there. Don't cry sweethearts, Mommy is almost done with the food okay? If you stop crying, I'll order some strawberry cake from the pastry shop for desert! How does that sound?" She smiled as she saw Sana and Hana jumping around the room cheering for strawberry cake and the boys immediately stopped crying and sniffled, lifting their heads off her wet shoulders, grinning weakly at her.

"Great, first let's get you and your sisters on the table!" Haruhi said, lifting the two boys up, with the two little girls trailing behind her like little chicks.

Sitting the two 3 year olds beside each other in the dinner table, she picked up their 4 year old sisters and sat them the opposite of the boys. She then walked over to the stove and added her cut up carrots which would take a few minutes to soften down.

Passing the time, she grabbed the wipes and wiped their dirty hands and set out the dinner table with plastic bowls, spoons and forks and taking out their Sippy cups that she bought earlier on, with the red one for Hana, the pink one for Sana, the blue one for Cain and the green one for Aki.

Before she gave the Sippy cups to the kids, she poured in warm milk that she heated up from the microwave and closed it tightly, finally bringing it in front of the hungry looking children.

"Right," She took Cain's plastic bowl and made her way to the stove.

Picking up the ladle, she asked, "Cain, sweetie what would you like? Chicken or soup?"

"Soup, please!" He answered, punching his small fist up in the air. As Haruhi scooped a small size of rice with vegetable soup over it, she asked what Aki would like, and not-surprisingly asked her for soup too. They are such twins, she thought, giggling while scooping the same thing for Aki, then putting it in front of him.

"Mommy, could I please have chicken?" Hana asked, picking up her plastic spoon and fork, drooling while she was watching the sight of her brothers eating good-smelling food.

"Sana wants chicken too, mommy!" The little girl who had her long raven hair clipped back demanded jokingly.

"Yes m'am!" Haruhi joked, making the children laugh.

Grabbing the twins' bowls, she filled them with a scoop of rice and small bite sized chicken, then setting it in front of the girls, which they started eating very quickly. "Sweethearts please eat slowly, we wouldn't want anyone getting tummy ache, or you wouldn't be able to eat any cake." She warned. The kids started eating much slower right away, making their 'mom' snicker. They so want the cake, she chortled.

_RING! RING!_

The phone sang, startling everyone a bit but the kids continued eating and Haruhi turned off the stove and shortly after she picked up the ringing and annoying phone.

Before she answered, she put a finger on her lips motioning the children to be quiet. They gave her a nod and continued eating their food, with quiet chuckling.

"Hello?"

"_Haruhi?"_

"Yeah, it's me, dad."

"_Good! Well, my boss suddenly called me in today in his office and told me that I have to go to an emergency meeting about the bar. I hope you'll be alright by yourself!"_

Oh yeah... He doesn't know about the kids yet. She thought.

"Well, when will you be coming back?"

"_Next month on the first week on a Saturday..."_

That long?!

"Oh... Ok, no problem. I'll be alright."

"_Are you sure Haruhi!? What if a thunder-"_

"I'll be fine! We both know one of the idiots would come here without even calling."

"_I have to agree with you on that one. Anyways, I'll be calling every night and day to check up! But for now, love you, TTFN darling!"_

Haruhi sighed, "Bye dad, love you too." Then she softly hanged up, wondering why her dad couldn't say bye bye at least normally. She giggled; nothing in her life was normal, so why hope?

Making her way back to the dinner table, she noticed that the children already finished their foods, so she gathered up the dirty dishes and threw them in the sink for washing later.

Glancing at the clock, Haruhi noticed it was already 6 o'clock, so she decided to call the pastry shop before it closed at half, but first she helped the kids to get off the chairs.

Once their feet touched the ground, they went straight to the toys that were on top of the kotatsu's and Haruhi shook her head, thinking that children were really hyper.

When the kids were satisfied about what they were doing, Haruhi grabbed the phone and dialled her friend, who owned the pastry shop, as fast as she can.

The young and petite brunette waited for a few rings until a familiar voice picked up the line.

"_Hello, this is Sweetie Pastry, how may I help you?"_

"Is this Ruu?"

"_Yes it is. Might I ask who might you be?" _The brunette decided to tease her friend.

"Ruu, I am your father." Haruhi held in a laugh.

"_Excuse me?"_

"Ruu, I am your father." She repeated.

"_Listen here bub, just because my name sounds like Luke from that shitty show called Star Wars doesn't mean you can tease me about it. Now please hang up or I'll call the police." _

"Calm down tiger, it's only me Haruhi." She laughed, impressed at her close friend's answer.

"_Ha-ru-hi? Like Haruhi Fujioka?!"_

The 17 year old threw in an impressed look, "It's good that you remembered me."

She heard Ruu laugh at the other line, _"Fuck you, you got me good girl."_

"Yes, I know I did."

"_Now, now, don't be too cocky there, Haru." _

"Okay, anyways, I'm here to order a large strawberry cake that says 'Welcome to the family sweethearts!' please. And it's on-the-go."

"_Sure, love. Coming right up! So is it still the usual apartment?"_

"Yeah."

"_Great, it'll reach there in about 30 minutes!"_

"Thanks Ruu, I appreciate it a lot."

"_No problem mate. Oh by the ways, I have my new phone number stuck under that okay?"_

"Sure, I'll try to call you tomorrow."

"_Great, we need to catch up!"_

"Yeah, it's been like, what, a year now?"

"_Yeporooni, by the way who is the cake for?"_

"Erm... My kids."

"_.."_

"Ruu?"

"_..."_

"Ruu?"

"_WHAT?! YOU'RE WAY YOUNGER THAN ME AND YOU HAD CHILDREN?! PLUS YOU DIDN'T INVITE ME TO YOUR BABY SHOWER OR WEDDING OR THE CHILDREN'S BIRTHDAY! SOME FRIEND YOU ARE!"_

Haruhi took the phone away from her ear. "Calm, down. I'll explain it."

"_YOU BETTER! IF IT'S THAT HUSBAND OF YOURS, I WILL HOLD A DIVORCE CONTRACT AND MAKE YOU SIGN IT! LEAVE HIM! HE'S NOT GOOOOODD!" _

"Shut up!"

The line snapped silent and Haruhi sighed, "You know that I just adopted them today, plus they're too old to have a baby shower."

"_Oooh...Wait... __**them**__? You mean to say there's more?"_

"Yes, they're 4 siblings that are really close. I saved them from drowning, and from then on they got attached to me and called me mom. I took them in because they're abandoned and they already got attached to me. Plus I got attached to them quite quickly too..."

"_Awwweee, anyways, how old are you?"_

"17."

"_Haruhi, you do know it's impossible for you to take care of them by yourself at that age!"_

"But I have friends who can help."

"_Well, how did your father agree to this?"_

"He didn't."

"_Haruhi, what the fuck?"_

"He's away on a business trip."

"_Oh so-"_

"Ruu, I got to go, I have so many dishes to do. Plus the kids are really excited for the cake to arrive."

"_Oh dear, sorry for holding you up girl, we'll talk about this tomorrow then? It's alright, right? Since you have no school tomorrow anyways because it is Saturday... I can bring my little cousin to play with them because I'm taking care of her tomorrow too."_

"Sure, but where should we meet up, and what time?"

"_Great! We can meet up at Rose Park at 10 am! Is that alright?"_

"Yep, bye, bye!"

"_Ciao."_

And the line beeped, meaning that it's dead. Haruhi sighed once more and put the phone back to its position before she picked it up, making her way towards the kitchen and taking a glance at the children.

When she saw Cain drawing on a colouring book, Aki playing with the cars, Sana playing with her dolls and Hana taking photos with her fake Minnie mouse camera, she grinned staring at their peaceful state and walked off continuing with washing the plates.

* * *

"Tono, it's like half six! Haruhi should be eating by now and we shouldn't disturb her!" Kaoru suggested, trying to make his stupid king's mind turn around to reality.

Hikaru frowned, "Why didn't we come earlier?"

"Be mad at the idiot here for wanting to go to the commoner's supermarket first. Tamaki, you do know that people have lives to carry on." Kyouya glared, pissed off because he had a lot of homework to do over the weekend and if he wanted to sleep in on a Sunday, he had better started it now.

The blonde king sulked in his seat, "But what if my darling daughter is hurt! Oh mother! I can't take the thought of that!"

Huni rubbed his eyes, "Tama-chan, we could've visited the commoner's supermarket tomorrow with Haru-chan."

It hit Tamaki like a bullet on how he hadn't thought of that!

"You didn't think of that did you, boss?" Hikaru smirked, leaning in to the idiots face.

"It's because he's an ID-IO-T, Hikaru." Kaoru followed on after his brothers actions.

Tamaki cried, complaining to Kyouya that the devilish twins should be banished from the club forever.

A few minutes later, the car halted into a stop and the driver sweat-dropped from the commotion they were making. "Kyouya-sama, we have arrived."

The shadow king turned his head to the driver. "Arigato, Koizumi-san." And the driver nodded.

Opening the door, the 6 boys stared up at the row of apartments at the top and found that Haruhi's was open. She must be safe then.

Tamaki being stupid as he is, grabbed his friend's hands and zooms them up the stairs and within a few seconds they have arrived at the natural rookie's apartment. They all knew she would hate them.

Forcing the blonde to click the doorbell, the twins and the cousins, gulped while Kyouya stared at the door boringly.

The wooden door slowly began to open and they closed their eyes in fear.

They were ready to face the wrath of... a little girl?

* * *

While Haruhi was in the middle of washing the dishes, the doorbell rang once. Thinking it was the cake delivery guy, she told Hana to open the door while she washes her hands.

"Okay Mommy!" The girl replied, standing up and bringing her Minnie Mouse camera, she walked to the door and turned the handle with bit of difficulty. Once she opened it, she stared confusingly at the 6 guys that were in front of her. She didn't know it takes so much people to deliver a cake! She thought the cake must've been big and smiled widely.

"Hello nii-san's, mommy's just washing her hands, so she told me to open the door!" She said and showed her cute toothless smile.

The host club's faces turned into confusion as they heard the word, Mommy? Maybe Haruhi was out of town, starting today so she let some people borrow it! Yeah that's it!

"Hana, who's at the do-"She stared at the six men in front of her and gasped. She completely forgot about them!

Pulling the little girl into her arms, Haruhi slammed the door into their faces because of the surprise visit and panicked. She certainly didn't think that they would be here!

The children felt Haruhi's confusion and gathered around her worriedly by the door, and Haruhi hugged the children tightly, lifting Hana in her arms with the kids around her, she took a deep breath in and opened the door once again, with a forced smile plastered across her face.

"Hi... What brings you guys here?" She nervously asked.

The 6 handsome men blinked once, twice and then three times, not believing what's in front of their eyes, was there really 4 children around her? Was she really wearing a dress? Was her hair really in a ponytail? Did that little girl in her arms call her MOMMY?!

"HARUHI?!" They yelled in surprise, even breaking Mori's and Kyouya's composure for a split second.

"Uh... Yeah... Hi?" She smiled awkwardly.

Mother in heaven, what is going to happen now? She wondered as they stood still in shock.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I will be reminding you in every chapter that this plot is completely plot-less! I am sorry if you have read it and did not like it! Gomen!

The polls will not be up yet!

Thank you for reviewing **HitaAndUtaPri **and**DannisaurLove98**! I really enjoyed reading them! Arigato!

Please, review, follow or favourite if you would want me to continue this story!

Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC, but I do own Sana, Hana, Cain, Aki and some new characters will and had showed up!

* * *

The apartment was completely still with everyone breathing silently. The 6 hosts sat around the table looking at the gorgeous girl in front of them, having their breathing hitch on how alluring she looked.

"So... Who's the dad?" A certain easily tempered red-headed twin asked awkwardly, not taking his eyes off her for even a minute.

Haruhi looked at them nervously and looked down at the kids who were as quiet as her best friends. The 4 of them were looking at the 6 big men around them and they shyly hid against their mother.

Thinking that the kids shouldn't need to remember on how she found them, she bent down to their eye level and smiled kindly, letting everyone hear her smooth and tender voice. "Do you sweethearts want me to set up the paint for you so you can paint all you want?"

The children smiled widely at her then at each other, running to the living room with Hana jumping off her lap and following her brothers and sister.

"I need to get them distracted for a bit, I'm sure they wouldn't want to hear this story again." She sadly beamed, standing up, making her way to where the paint and brushes are.

The 6 men didn't move at all, but their eyes slowly followed her nice figure thinking that she was a pretty good mother for her age.

Taking out the 5 different colours and 4 paintbrushes, Haruhi set it down and cleaned up their toys, putting it at the corner of the room. Then she picked up the heavy kotatsu and tried pushing it into the closet, but it was harder because the children were around here so she was very careful not to hit them.

She glimpsed at their way, "Erm... Mori-sempai, could I please have a bit of help?" She asked restlessly.

The 2 sets of twins watched as the biggest man stood up, leaning forward a bit because the ceiling was too low for him. They stared at him, and watched him help their mommy put the kotatsu in the small closet, that amazingly held a lot of things.

"Thanks." Haruhi smiled and Mori grunted, patting her head then walking back to his seat by the dinner table.

The graceful brunette walked in her room, and came out moments later, holding 4 pieces of large paper and a dirty looking blanket that had different color of paints splashed over it.

She made the children step out-of-the-way for a bit and laid out the painted blanket on the floor, then putting on the 4 pieces of paper around it.

Deciding that they were wearing her 5-year-old clothes, which was kind of loose fit on them, she thought that those clothes would be their painting clothes, so they could make it as dirty as they want. She noted herself, that next time she should buy painting aprons too.

As the children excitedly went to their places, Haruhi gave them the paintbrushes and paint, and in no time their faces were already covered in red, blue, green, pink and yellow.

Haruhi chuckled, "Be careful of not spilling it okay sweethearts?" She gently warned them and they saluted.

Making her way to the dinner table, she sat down and everyone bombarded her with the kinds of questions, like, 'so... who is the father?!' or 'how old are they?' or 'why didn't you invite us to their birthdays!' or 'did the father leave you!? We'll take him down!' and Haruhi rubbed her temples, holding up her hand, gesturing them to stop.

Within a snap of a finger, the men all sat quiet, embarrassed on how they acted without giving the natural rookie some space to answer.

"Thank you, now, I'll answer one by one, sempai's. Tamaki-sempai, do you have a question?" Haruhi asked, starting with the idiotic blonde who was at her right side.

Tamaki looked at his so-called-daughter and whined, "My darling daughter! We thought you had gotten kidnapped! Or drowned! Or- or in a car accident! Daddy was so worried!" He yelled, hugging the girl beside him.

"Sempai, get off me or I will kick you out! And please do not shout, after all it is almost 7 and the neighbours shouldn't be disturbed by now!" She struggled, pinching Tamaki's hand, making him pull away and cry.

"Mommy, Haruhi doesn't like daddy anymore..." He sniffed, and crouched down to his emo corner at the side of the kitchen.

The others shook their head and Kyouya spoke up. "Haruhi, I have never heard of you having children. Ranka hasn't spoken of it," He said, pushing his glasses up to the bridge of his nose, and then folding his hands by his chest, "Please explain to us about this commotion and about your appearance." He added.

The good-looking brunette understood and immediately started talking, explaining the situation clearly to her best friends.

* * *

"I am so worried about my little girl! She's all alone at night!" Ranka sobbed, drinking his 4 can of beer of the night, making his makeup smear all over the table.

Mitzuru groggily wept, "And my Mei-chan! It's been so long since I saw her too! Since she's in America studying fashion and dating the Yakuza red-head, I only see her a few times a year! Waaahhh! My baby's all grown up!" He slammed his 6th can of beer in the ground.

"We are so getting wasted." Ranka laughed.

"Don't avoid the topic Ranka-chan! You do know your daughter is going to marry one of those handsome boys in her club, and she'll be having a family... and then you'll hardly get to see her!" He exclaimed and grabbed the 7th can of beer.

Ranka howled, "I know! I know! All I wish is that it's not that blonde cockroach!"

Mitzuru grinned, "You know he does have a talent that one!"

"I don't care! I'd rather ship her with Kyouya-kun or Mori-kun! They would be great husbands!" He complained and grabbed his 5th can of beer.

His blonde friend snickered, "Well I'd ship her with the twins or Huni-kun!"

"The twins are also good because of their fashion sense, which will probably knock some sense into my naive daughter, but Huni-kun? Isn't he a bit childish?" Ranka pondered, sipping his beer quickly.

Mitzuru squealed like a teenage girl, "But, but, what if that's just like one of those facades, and he's really sexy with a deep voice inside!"

The red-head imagined the picture and could see Huni acting like a complete model! "OMG OMG, THAT IS JUST SO HOT!"

The blonde chuckled, "I KNOW RIGHT!" And the two fathers/mothers all went to their day-dreaming.

* * *

The 7 hosts shivered slightly, "Is the window open? It's kind of cold." Kaoru wondered, switching his attention to the not opened window.

"Weird, the windows aren't open yet I got Goosebumps." Haruhi said out loud, and the 6 hosts, minus Kyouya, looked at each other.

"It must be Nekozawa-sempai! Take the children instead! They're not scared of you sempai!" Tamaki sacrificed, and Haruhi punched him straight it the jaw making the others gasp in surprise and Tamaki groan and fall.

Glaring at the stupid host, Haruhi gritted her teeth, "If you do anything to my children, I will kill you sempai, and I'll not hesitate. So please," She whispered lowly so only they could hear her. "Fuck off." And they gaped at her once more.

"MOMMY, HARUHI SAID THOSE DIRTY BOY WORDS AGAIN!" Tamaki shouted and cried on Kyouya's shoulder.

"Tama-chan, Haru-chan got mad because you would rather save yourself than the children, and that's a no-no." Huni glared, hugging his Usa-chan quite tightly.

"Yeah boss, that's why Haruhi hates you." The twins said in clear unison, making Tamaki crouch lower in his sudden movement to his emo corner.

Kyouya smirked, "I'll not hold back either Tamaki. That was quite a stupid answer you gave 'our daughter'." And Mori Ahhed, agreeing with everyone, while the king was a ball on the ground rocking back and forth, making Haruhi snigger. You deserve it.

_DING DONG! DING DONG!_

The doorbell rang, and Haruhi stood up and made her way to the door, opening it slightly.

"Hello, are you Haruhi Fujioka?" A manly voice came from outside.

The beautiful brunette nodded and he held out a box. "This is the strawberry cake you ordered from Sweetie Pastry. That'll be 500 yen please."

She took the cake carefully of his hands and set it on the dinner table, then grabbing the money off the counter, giving it to the delivery boy.

"Here you go."

The boy lowered his hat and walked away, letting Haruhi close the door.

As soon as she stepped in the kitchen, she saw the children trying to climb up on her seat, she laughed, walking to the cupboard and taking out 11 plastic plates, 11 forks, 4 newly washed Sippy cups with 7 glass cups.

"Uh-uh, no one's eating yet. You have to go change and clean up the mess you made." Haruhi took her children's hands and totted them in to the bathroom.

A few moments later, she peeked out her head from the door. "Anybody want to help me change diapers? They're struggling quite a bit."

Kyouya heard of her question and stood up straight away, swiftly walking to the bathroom door and Haruhi gladly let him in, closing the door soon after.

* * *

"Haruhi Ootori!" Ranka wobbled to the last beer can with his best friend, who is also a transvestite, following after him, tracing his steps.

"Haruhi Morinozuka!" Mitzuru yelled.

"Haruhi Hitachiin!"

"Haruhi Haninozuka!"

"Haruhi Suoh!" The two transvestites looked at each other and vomited at the side of the wall.

* * *

Mori and Huni got asked earlier on if they could clean up the mess really quickly for her, and they agreed. Minutes later, the living room was spotless.

After the children were all dressed up for bed time as they came out of Haruhi's bedroom sitting in the living room, playing with their toys, Kyouya and the brunette soon followed after, but they were both soaking wet, which showed Kyouya's abs and Haruhi's big sized bra and curves, and everyone blushed, for only Haruhi of course.

The raven haired fellow bent to Haruhi's level and whispered something in her ear which made her shuffle into her bedroom quickly and the shadow king sit down to his normal seat before.

Hikaru looked oddly at his 'mommy', "Kyouya-sempai, did you guys have like a water fight in there?"

"And what did you tell Haruhi by the way?" Kaoru added, swinging his arms into his brother's shoulders.

The shadow king looked at them, "I wouldn't call it a water fight, Hikaru. I would say we had a certain accident.

I also told her that her dress was almost see-through and that I needed new pair of clothes to change into."

They all looked at him and frowned, "Could've just left her with her wet clothes on." Hikaru and Kaoru mumbled.

"YOU PERVERTED TWINS! HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT ABOUT MY DAUGHTER! DADDY WILL NOT-"

**BOOM!** And Tamaki got hit by a slipper square in the face. They all looked at the person who was responsible, and once they looked, they were hooked.

It was Haruhi and she was wearing her nerdy glasses, because she needed to take off her contacts for she had it on too long. Her hair was clipped back and her side fringe was neatly brushed at the side. She was wearing her striped red and white spandex t-shirt, which was a normal t-shirt but with a hood, and she had her black strap suspenders on.

Amazingly, she had such a good sense of fashion. They thought. Maybe, during the years she grew without them noticing at all.

"Tamaki-sempai, as I keep telling you, please, for once, quiet!" She was sure a vein popped. This so called senior of hers was so friggin stupid and it was getting in her nerves.

The king retreated to his emo corner for the 3rd time and grew unwanted mushrooms.

"Kyouya-sempai, your clothes are sitting on top of the bed," She motioned, and Kyouya stood up, entering her bedroom, then closing it after. "arigato, Huni-sempai and Mori-sempai for cleaning up the living room, and Hikaru, Kaoru, could you please do me a favor and stop poking Tamaki-sempai and cut the cake!" She asked, well demanded, as she helped the kids clean up their toys.

* * *

"I wonder how Haruhi's doing... Maybe we should visit her." A blonde girl, asked her 1 year red-headed boyfriend.

"Yeah, it's been so long since I seen her too. So when should we book the tickets?" Kasanoda cleaned up their breakfast dishes.

"We'll look it up." Mei smiled.

* * *

"Mommy, mommy, Sana wants a big piece of cake!" The little girl, who had the same hairstyle as her mother held up her small plastic bowl with a fork on top of it, hollered.

Haruhi picked up a piece of icing with his index finger and poked it in her daughter's nose. "Sure sweetheart." Her lips curled up.

Taking out a slice of cake, Haruhi gently placed it in the bowl and gave Sana her warm milk in her Sippy cup.

The raven haired girl happily skipped to the living room, sitting in front of the kotatsu, eating her cake.

"Mommy, can I have a big piece too?" Hana asked, as she done the same actions as her sister and Haruhi nodded, also putting icing on top of her daughter's nose and gave her the Sippy cup with warm milk, placing a piece of cake in her bowl.

"There you go, sweetie." She winked and Hana happily followed on after her twin, sitting beside her on the kotatsu.

"Cake!" The boys yelled cutely in unison and Haruhi laughed.

Putting white icing on both of their noses, she gave them their Sippy cup and placed a piece of cake into each of their bowl, Haruhi grinned.

"You little rascals, are you happy now?" She asked jokingly, and the boys nodded, walking away and sitting on the kotatsu table that was set out in the living room.

"You know Haruhi I believe you're a pretty good mother." Kyouya suddenly complimented her, which was rare, so she blushed.

"Erm... Thanks?" She said, unsure of what her expression should be.

"Mmmmm! This cake is yummy Haru-chan!" Huni squirmed excitedly on his seat.

"My lord, why aren't you eating yours?" The twins asked, and the rest noticed that he hasn't even touched it.

Tamaki sighed, "My tooth hurts!" And Haruhi snickered.

"Good for you, now more cake for Huni-sempai." She quickly took his bowl and passed it over to her still-hungry-sempai who looked real delighted by the sight of more cake while the boss cried on the table, mumbling why life wasn't fair.

Soon enough, everyone, except for Tamaki, was contended of their full stomachs.

Kyouya took a glance at his watch and noticed it was already half eight, which is time for the children's nap, "Haruhi is it time for the children to sleep?"

The brunette glimpsed at the clock that was hanging freely by the wall and nodded. "Yeah, I'll get the children into bed before I show you out." She stood up and gathered their dirty dishes, putting it into the sink, then bringing the children inside the bathroom to brush their teeth.

Afterwards, she tucked them into her bed and kissed their foreheads, instantly making them fall asleep.

When she came out of her room, she could already see the 6 men outside of the door and quickly ran up to them. "Thanks for coming you guys. Maybe I can introduce you to the children properly some other time?"

They all agreed and waved her goodbye, and Haruhi watched as they disappeared from her sight.

Making sure the door was locked, Haruhi tightly closed it and made sure the windows were locked too.

When she was clearly sure everything that was secure, she went to the kitchen and started washing the dishes again.

"_Come on skinny love, just last the year..."_

She sang smoothly, as she washed the dishes. Thinking back on what happened all day.

She remembered that this all happened when she was trying to get to school, but ended up saving 4 abandoned children.

Then they called her mother, and she felt deep protectiveness since the first time she seen them.

So she ended up taking them home and buying things for them, deciding that she should adopt them.

But since her father was her only guardian she needed permission, but he sadly wasn't there because he was away to a business trip, and Ruu reminded her that she was too young to adopt.

Suddenly the host club came and thought that they were her birth-children, and that scared her a bit. What if they didn't let her explain and hated her for so-called-lying? She would've moved to America with Mei if that had happened!

An out of the blue knock, pushed her out of her thoughts and she looked mysteriously at the door, wondering who it would be at this time.

She slowly walked to the door, not making any noise and let the intruder know that anyone was inside, and she peered through the tiny hole that showed who her mysterious knocker was, and it showed a raven haired boy with glasses glinting because of the outside light.

She quietly unlocked and opened the door.

"Sempai?"

Kyouya stared at her and held out a box that looked similar like what the delivery boy was holding earlier on.

"Huni-sempai forgot to give this to you and left it at the car. You can give this to the children tomorrow for desert." He explained as she took the fancy ribbon wrapped box off his hands, accidentally brushing her hands against his and they both jumped away from each other, startled.

"Sorry." She apologised and bowed.

The shadow king looked left to right and saw that no one was looking at them two talking by the door. So he swooped in and kissed the spot near her lips which dazed Haruhi for a few seconds.

"Se-" Kyouya cut her off.

"Bye Haruhi, see you next time." And walked off, leaving a confused blushing brunette by the apartment 204.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I will be reminding you in every chapter that this plot is completely plot-less! I am sorry if you have read it and did not like it! Gomen!

The polls will not be up yet!

Thank you for the review everyone! They made me feel real happy, and I couldn't wait posting this chapter!

I don't know if you'll like it though, so please review!

Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC, but I do own Sana, Hana, Cain, Aki and some new characters will and had showed up!

* * *

**My- No, OUR Princess's and Prince's!**

Haruhi groaned as she felt 4x extra weight added on her, "Mommy! It's time to wake up!" Little voices screamed in her ear and she moaned.

"5 more minutes!" And much to her happiness the heavy weight on her was lifted, but she felt that both of her arms were being raised by small little fingers, and the weight that she felt on her back was shifted by her sides.

Opening her right eye, she noticed the 2 girls who looked a lot like each other were beside her tucked in under the covers, joining the warmth that had stayed on the bed with her arm wrapped around them, then she opened her left eye, finding the same situation, but only with 2 twin boys.

The young brunette smiled devilishly and stood up as quick as she can, and tickled the four children.

So early in the morning and the house is full of laughter, she thought happily, stopping their game and hugged the 2 sets of adorable twins.

"Morning sweethearts, what do you want mommy to make today for breakfast?" She greeted them, kissing all of their cheeks.

The 4 of them put a finger to their chins, which Haruhi found so cute, and answered at the same time. "PANCAKES!" They excitedly yelled, kissing their mommy back on the cheek.

The new mother nodded, and helped her children up, shooing them to the living room to play with their toys for a bit until she gets everything cleaned up.

Hana, Sana, Cain and Aki all ran to the living room, grabbing the first toy they felt and played with it. They are so obedient, she smiled, continuing on putting away her futon and tidied the children's bed.

Once she was finished, she grabbed a butterfly clip and clipped her hair backwards, so it wouldn't get in the way of her cooking. No one would want to find a piece of hair on their food would they?

Walking out, she made her way to the kitchen and took out the ingredients and the cutlery for the pancakes.

First she measured 100g of plain flour in the measuring scale and added it in a bowl. After that, she took out 1 large free range egg and broke it, freeing the egg from the shell, and put the hard shell into the food bin that was by her foot.

She then added half a pint of semi-skimmed milk and a quarter of water, with both around 300ml and the last touch was a pinch of salt.

While she was in the middle of mixing the batch, a poke on her side distracted her, making the spoon drop in the mixture.

Haruhi looked down and noticed quickly that Aki wanted to try mixing it and she grinned.

"Come on up sweetheart. You can help mommy make pancakes!" She said as she lifted him up with ease and took the dirty spoon out putting it in the sink so it wouldn't be a bother to her and him.

Walking over to the shelves and took out a big whisk and gave it to the 3 year old boy. "Here you go sweetie! You whisk it like this, okay?" She instructed him and he pleasantly beamed at her.

Once she knew he got the hang of it, she trotted over to the stove, putting butter on the hot pan that she turned on earlier on.

A few minutes later, Haruhi came back to his side and looked at the mess he made. Gladly he only made a few splashes, and most of them were on his face. She giggled.

"Good job sweetheart!" She kissed his nose and grasped a few tissues, cleaning his hands, clothes and face off. Then sitting him down on the dinner table, with the plates and cups already set up!

Getting the ladle, she spooned up a batch-full of mixture and spread it carefully on the pan careful of not making a mistake or drip.

Once the other side was ready, she flipped the pancake over and Aki watched in amazement and drool coming down in the corner of his mouth. "Cain! Hana! Sana! Come on, or Aki and I will eat all the pancakes!" Haruhi teased, and instantly 3 children showed up by the kitchen door, with puppy dog eyes.

She hid a chortle and understood what they wanted... They wanted her to help them sit on the chair. After all, it is hard for 3 year olds and 4 year olds to climb a tall chair. In their point of view, it was like an adventure!

Picking up Aki's plate first, she flipped the pancake onto his plate and served it to the hungry young child, then helped the other three sit on their chairs.

After she had made everyone pancakes, she cut them in small piece so it would've been easier and afterwards made her own pancake, and finishing the batch that she and Aki made while turning off the stove, and the other working appliances in the kitchen.

Breakfast was indeed full of laughs a lot of times, but they somehow caught up on their eating at the same time. Which is quite a wonder, seeing at how they laughed so much that Cain almost had milk coming out of his nose, she looked pleased at her new family. They were so important to her, and she would never forget their first meeting yesterday.

* * *

"Hikaru, Kaoru, are all the models in the car already?" Their happy-go-lucky mother yelled, still not being able to tell her own children apart.

The twins looked at each other and checked everyone's name off their clipboard. "Yeah mom!" They replied.

"Great," She came out from the front door and hopped into the car with her sons and the models. "Now off to Rose Park!" And the car drove away from the big white mansion of the super famous designer Yuka Hitachiin, owner of the Hitachiin fashion chains that were spread out along Japan. Pretty impressive, right?

* * *

As Haruhi helped the children off their seats, she told them to sit at the living room for a minute, just until she gets the plates onto the sink with the rest of the washable kitchen appliances, and they thanked her happily, and walked back to the lounge.

_RING! RING!_

The phone suddenly rang, so Haruhi quickly picked it up, hearing a familiar voice that she had just heard yesterday.

"_Haruhi?"_

"Yep, morning Ruu!"

"_Oh thank God it's you! I just needed to say that I can't make it to the park today."_

"Oh, well, why not?"

"_My cousin, that one who I was going to take with me and am currently babysitting, vomited and I have to take her to the doctor because of her-"_

Haruhi heard wailing of a toddler in the background.

"_Condition..."_

Chuckling she replied, "It's alright. I'll take the kids out for fresh air anyway. So just call me if you want to meet up!"

"_You are such a good friend! Anyways, I need to get her to the doctor now, so talk to you later!" _

Hearing the no more voices, Haruhi shook her head and put the phone down. "I feel sorry for her." She pondered, continuing her cleaning up, and then walking in the lounge, finding the kids eyes stuck to the TV.

Glancing at the window, she acknowledged that fact that it was quite sunny today, perfect for any kind of activity in the park.

So she turned off the TV and looked down gently at the children. "Sweethearts, we need to take a bath, brush our teeth and change because we're going to the park today!" And the children cheered.

* * *

"Kaoru, do you want to give the models a little surprise in their food?" Hikaru looked at his younger brother with an evil smile written in his face.

The red-head frowned, "Hikaru, this photo-shoot is important."

His twin looked at him boringly, "Awe, it would've been fun."

"I know but we don't want to get in trouble now do we?"

* * *

After the children and her-self took their bath and brushed their teeth, Haruhi brought them to their room and picked up the outfit of the day, and it ended up with 2 girls wearing a cute sailor outfit that came just below their knees, of course with a sailor hat, their hair in two pigtails and their shoes were school shoes but the colours are different.

Hana wore a normal black, but Sana wore a strawberry pink colour, which amazingly suited them.

For the boys, they wore a 'Thing one' and 'Thing two' t-shirts, letting Cain be one and Aki two. Their pants were blue skinny jeans with cute different coloured belts and shoes. Haruhi spiked their hair a bit and made them wear sunglasses for outside.

When she finished dressing the kids, she told them to go and watch TV and they obeyed.

Once they were outside, Haruhi went to her closet and picked out an outfit for her.

It turned out to be an easy grey pleat shirt and roll-cuff coloured shorts with gladiator sandals, and her hair was twisted into a French twist and her bangs straightened beside some long bits of hair framing her heart-shaped face, making her look very mature.

"Hana, Sana, Cain, Aki, come on and I'll strap you in!" She yelled from the doorway, checking if everything she needed was there.

She knew her phone was in the children's bag, along with her purse so she wouldn't have to carry anymore.

"Sippy cups." Check.

"Diapers." Check.

"Some snacks." Check.

"Big bottle of water with a plastic cup." Check.

"A few toys." Check.

"Wet wipes and tissues." Check.

"An extra change of clothes for, Aki," Check.

"Cain," Check. "Hana," Check. "And lastly Sana." Double check.

Looking over at the stroller she approved, "The pillows and blanket are there, so that should be everything."

Haruhi was about to call the children again, but they appeared with big smiles printed on their loveable little faces.

"There you are! We'll have to go now! It's already," She looked at her watch, "11 AM and we need to go home early today because we have to go shopping for food tomorrow!" She said and picked them up, placing them in their normal places.

Walking to the stairs she grumbled under her breath and wondered how she was going to get the kids down when without a warning, a voice at the bottom of the stairs hollered, "Do you need help Haruhi?"

Looking surveyed the bottom and was surprised that it was the landlord's husband, Takumi.

The natural rookie signalled him with a bow. "Yes please, Takumi-san!" She replied.

The 47 year old man walked up the stairs and grabbed the base of the heavy stroller, carefully taking a step on the way down.

Having a few stops, they reached their ground safely and wiped their invisible sweat away.

"Thank you very much!" She praised, and the youngsters copied her. Warming the old man's heart.

He laughed and ruffled their heads, "Good kids you got there. I remember when mine was this small, but he's in college now." He told them and she gleamed.

"Well, I've gotta go, be careful out there young lady. You never know if trouble comes up." He waved and made his way back to his apartment, letting Haruhi wave back and then walk on.

* * *

"Tamaki, stop pestering me. I do not have time to go to a stupid commoner's festival. Besides, we've already visited the mall yesterday and I have got a lot of homework to do, unlike you who's stupid enough to do them last minute." Kyouya snarled angrily in the phone.

Tamaki whined, _"Please Kyouya! I want to take Haruhi and her adolescents! It would be great for them to see the outside world!"_

"You idiot, I'm sure they would like to relax without you going over there and annoying them." His eyebrows furrowed, clicking at the folder that was displayed on his computer screen.

"_Don't be jealous mother! I always have room for you in my heart! We'll take Huni-sempai, Mori-sempai and those devilish twins too!" _He wailed.

The shadow king's eyes widened as he saw the content written on the page in front of him, but not letting his best friend know that he found something quite peculiar. "Since when would I be jealous? You truly are a nut-job. Maybe I should start running a mental hospital." He joked darkly.

The blonde cried, _"Please, please, pretty please!" _

He breathed out heavily, "Fine. It seems that I have something important to mention to Haruhi." And Tamaki cheered.

"_I knew you loved the interesting weird ways of the poor! Ciao Mon Ami! Till tomorrow!" _

_BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!_

Kyouya pressed the red button, putting his private phone down and stared at the confusing words in front of him. "Fujioka had just gotten into a deep hole. I wonder if she's strong enough to climb out of it."

Closing his laptop, he made his way to his bed and plopped down, thinking about a certain beauty.

* * *

As Haruhi and the tots arrived, they sat themselves on a small bench near the small kids play area.

She unstrapped them and laughed as she felt them jumping with excitement on their seats.

Helping each one off, she watched as they ran to the playground and talked with the other kids while she grabbed her phone and listened to music, still watching them just in case something bad might happen.

* * *

"Hey Hikaru, we don't have anything to do here, so why don't we just look around the park and see what commoner's do around here?" Kaoru suggested as he boringly looked at the photo-shoot happening in front of him.

They both knew that for a teenage boy, being surrounded by such pretty (slutty in this case) girls would make them happy, but somehow, they weren't amused at all. Truthfully they even found Mori's silent nature better than those anorexic looking girls who just stand there for hours posing, so they stood up and sneakily ran away.

Hikaru loudly cracked up as soon as they got away far enough from the shoot, "I can't believe those useless creeps didn't even notice that were gone." And Kaoru snorted, agreeing.

After a few minutes of exploring the boring part of the park, which was only full with couples sucking each other's faces out, they proceeded to wander about, only ending up in the children's side of the park.

"Catch me if you can!" A little girl around the age of 6 ran across them with other brats behind her, making them stumble a bit.

They glared holes at them and roamed on a bit more.

"Aki, sweetheart, please don't eat the sand!" A familiar voice thundered from a distance. The red-headed twins looked at each other and then, squinting their eyes to the sound of the voice, walking closer and closer until they can see the owner clearly.

It was their long-time best-friend, crush, acquaintance, sister, classmate or whatever you want to call it, but they were sure that the vision in their eyes abruptly changed from the moment they saw her.

Haruhi Fujioka.


	6. Something to tell you viewers!

This is just an announcement, and a bit of a reminder, about the story.

First of all, please do not worry because I will not, more likely never, going to delete this story. But I am sorry if the chapters are a bit late. I always try to find time creating and posting one every day.

Second of all I will tell you that I will put up a poll of asking who Haruhi should end up with, like I have been saying in all of my chapters.

Third of all I created this story with random ideas, bunching them together to make a plot, for this completely plot-less story, and to be honest with you, I don't really know where this is going, but I do have a few ideas!

So if you have an idea for it, please share! I am trying to fit this story in with a bit of everyone's own idea, after all it isn't just my story, it's yours as well. :~)

Fourth of all, I'm thinking of making a new story, but not until I get this one finished. My new story might be a KyoHaru pairing, because I love this pair (_), and the main guy character is pretty much like him, but with a little twist! I'm also thinking of putting a pair of twins in that one too.

I just don't know yet, but what I do know that it's going to be something similar to the manga 'Love So Life!' Let me tell you, that this is where I got the idea of twins from. I don't know why but I just adore twins!

And lastly, I hope everyone is enjoying reading it!

P.S. PM me if you have any great ideas for the **'My- No, OUR Princess's and Princes'!'** story it would be great to know if you want any of the characters do something, or something to happen. :~)


End file.
